


Family roots? Where can a girl get Tordon when she needs it.

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Comforting Kate Kane, Dark Past, Hair Dyeing, Haircuts, Hope you like this, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Sad Beth Kane, Sad Beth Kane | Alice, TheLifeStruggleIsReal, Traumatized Beth Kane, Traumatized Beth Kane | Alice, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which, after a while, Alice has a conundrum. Her roots are growing in, and her hair is growing too long. And she’s not even a natural blonde! The problem? Her hands shake too bad to do anything about it. This is how Kate finds her. Both hands shaking, and a bucket of bleach from GOD knows where.Oh no, What a conundrum indeed.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane
Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Family roots? Where can a girl get Tordon when she needs it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLifeStruggleIsREAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeStruggleIsREAL/gifts).



> Yo hope you like this!!! I added a few extra things in here but I made sure to keep the original prompt too!
> 
> I made this extra ANGSTY and I even added a really ADORABLE part of Alice not revealed yet. It’s super adorable. And probably gonna make your heart melt.
> 
> Also Kate’s actually a good sister in this ! Yay!

“NO!” Alice screams from upstairs. A loud series of crashes and pounding came afterwards, Highlighted with yelled profanity here and their.

Oh boy. Should Kate go and see what was wrong? 

She groaned and looked back at the Alice in wonderland book she was reading.

She really didn’t want too. Alice screams about random stuff every day! What would make this one any different. She was literally mentally deranged. For all she knew, her Knife had gone off target or something.

Shaking her head, Kate agreed to let it go. If Alice needed her she would be Down here, spilling some strange rhymes or limericks.

Turning back to her book. Kate resumed her reading, analyzing each word and phrase. Trying to get a feeling of who Alice was now. And how she communicated.

“OH OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” Shrieked from upstairs. Followed by even louder crashing.

Uh oh. Even Kate understood that was bad.

“ALICE!,” she yelled, “ARE YOU OK?”

“SHUT UP!” Was quickly shot back down.

Damn. What’s her deal?

Kate reluctantly put down her book. And stood up with a sigh. 

Taking a deep breath. She braced herself for whatever was gonna happen before slowly climbing the staircase.

“Um, Alice,” she asked rapping against the door with her knuckles, “what’s happening in their?” 

Their was no reply, but Kate narrowly missed getting her eye sliced open when a knife got stuck halfway through the woods frame. Sticking out centimeters away from her cornea.

“NEXT TIME I WONT MISS!” Alice growled.

All signs were screaming at Kate to turn away and beg that Alice wouldn’t murder her in her sleep.

But she really wanted to push through Alices walls. And show she was their for her.

That she never would abandon her ever again.

Gathering all her courage. She slowly opened the door.

The sight that lay behind was shocking.

Puddles of an unidentified liquid laid streets across the floor, along with chairs and broken objects. 

Alice stood in the middle of it, like the Queen of chaos, a bucket next to her filled with the mysterious substance. 

The last thing to register was Alices violently shaking hand holding a pair of scissors, about to try and cut her hair.

Kate leaped into action, launching herself across the room and slapping the offending item out of the girl’s Gloved hand.

“KATE?! WHAT THE HELL??” Alice yelled. 

“What do you mean what the hell? What are you DOING?” Kate replied. More confused then ever. She was now currently aware of a strong chemically smell coming from the bucket she had next to her.

Alice immediately turned and huddled in a corner where Kate couldn’t see her.

“Alice?”Kate called out.

“Go away.” She remarked. But Kate heard the crack of vulnerability in her voice. And knew something was wrong.

“Alice,” she asked again. Much gentler, “Alice what’s wrong.”

“Don’t come over here!,” she stated sharply, “...I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

“See you like what?” Kate questioned. 

“Like someone you wish I was.” Came the bitter reply. 

Kate was by far confused.

“Alice what do you- Oh.” Alice has stood up from where she sat, Allowing Kate to finally get a good look at her.

Moreover her hair.

She had guessed it been a long time since she colored it, because where it used to be Blonde, now a dark brunette color identical to Kate’s was growing in. Tainting all the roots and then some of her previously light hair.

She looked like- oh.

She looked like Beth.

That’s what Alice meant by someone Kate wished she were. 

She looked like the sister Kate had always wanted.

She looked like Beth from earth 2.

Kate was now able to confirm that the bucket was full of bleach. Which would explain the chemically smell.

Alice probably wanted to get rid of it before Kate saw.

“Their, you saw it. Now get out and forget you ever did.” Alice muttered bitterly. The lesbian was able to see the tears pricking at her eyes though. And her hands that couldn’t stop shaking.

“You can’t cut your own hair...” she phrased. Not really asking. 

Alice gave a defeated nod.

“I’ll find way, dont worry your pretty little brunette head over it.” She retorted icily.

Kate shook her head. “No.” She stated.

Alice looked surprised.

“Not until you tell me why I can’t just cut it for you.” 

The semi blonde seemed to struggle with her words.

“Let me help you Alice.” Kate pleaded.

“No...you can’t. You just want me to be something I’m not. You want me to be her.. you want me to be BETH!” She muttered like it was poisoned.

“Well news flash Kate. I’m not Beth. And I never will be! ... she made sure of that.” She added, her voice raw with emotion.

It took just a second to make a decision.

“Come here,” she picked up a chair and patted the seat. Alice looked at her like she was crazy, 

“Alice, I know your not Beth. And yes. I wish you didn’t want to kill people all the time. But I know you are who you are. And you can’t change that. So just let me do this for you and prove I’m gonna be here no matter what.” She explained softly.

Alice blinked, her eyes casting downwards.

“Touching.” She admitted. But eventually gave in. Sitting down.

Kate beamed with pride. Leaning down to pick up the scissors.

Getting close. She asked how short Alice wanted it.

“I want it back to how it was.” She replied quickly. Kate nodded and hoped she could do this right.

As she reach out to snip away the first few locks. She felt Alices breath hitch. And saw her hands clench into fists.

“What’s wrong???” Kate immediately asked, pulling away in fear of pushing her to far.

“It’s N-nothing...K-Keep going.” Alice stammered. 

Alice never stammered. Something was wrong.

“Alice... why can’t you cut your own hair?” Kate asked, her suspicion growing.

“I s-said it’s NOTHING Kate! Let it go!” Alice barked.

“Alice, it’s obviously not nothing! You can’t even get your hands to stop shaking!” Kate argued. Trying to understand her sister.

Alice fell silent. Clenching and unclenching her gloves hands.

“She cut it...” she mumbled too low for Kate to hear.

“A little louder..?”

“I said she CUT IT! She hated me! And she hated my hair! She liked it short and demanded it be so! So she took some clothing sheers, grabbed a fistful, and Cut till her evil twisted hearts content.” Alice seethed. Rubbing at her eyes afterwards.

It took Kate a couple seconds to take this in.

What. The. Hell.

WHO THE HELL DID THIS FAMILY THINK THEY WERE? THEY RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ALICE. EVERYTHING?! SHE COULDNT EVEN CUT HER OWN HAIR CAUSE OF THEM!!!

“Is that why you keep your hair short?” Kate asked after a few minutes of ranting internally.

Alice let out a meek nod. “She liked it short.” She added. As if that made up for the fact of traumatizing her .

“B-but you should be able to have it however you want?? You don’t have to make it exactly how she wants?? She’s dead???” Kate exclaimed.

“Why do you think it’s blonde?!” Alice snapped. Pursing her lips tightly. Kate’s eyebrows rose. So that’s why she dyed it.

She took a look at Alices face. Barely hanging on and her life so destroyed already.

“Please...,” she begged ,”just make it back to normal, please Kate.” 

Kate’s heart broke for the murderer. 

“O-of course.” She murmured. She wouldn’t upset her anymore then she already did. Alice was scarred. But some things like this she just needed to keep from fully unraveling.

“Is their something you want to hold on too? Something that can help the shaking?” She asked quietly. Alice shook her head. Squeezing her eyes tight.

“Just do it.” She spoke through gritted teeth. The expression reminded Kate of when she was young and forced to get a shot from the doctor. Beth-or Alice? Back then, hated needles. She would only be able to get through it if Kate was their holding her hand, and if they brought along... wait a minute.

“Hold on!” Kate quickly called out. Setting the scissors down and ignoring the look of exasperation that passed through her sisters face. 

She opened her closet door and rummaged through the bottom of it, searching through all the junk in their.

She was able to locate her find, holding the said object in her hands with a feeling of accomplishment.

Jogging back in, she held it behind her back.

“Now it might not be able to take away the memories, but it could at least help you with the fear...” she stated cautiously. 

Pulling the object out to show. Alice looked at it with wide eyes.

“Is that...,” she gasped ,” is that my blanket...?” Kate smiled and shook her head yes. 

“I kept it after all these years. I just couldn’t bring myself to let it go. Like I know it might be needed again.” She explained warmly. 

Alice reaches out with shaking hands, and took the soft worn blanket into her embrace. She stared at it in shock for a moment. Before nuzzling her cheek against the fabric, like she loved to do all those years ago.

Unshed tears glistened in her eyes, but she nodded firmly, and Kate knew that she was ready to continue.

Picking up the scissors and watching Alice take a deep breath. She started to cut away the loose ends. Trimming the hair shorter and shorter, until it was the Length Alice preferred.

Every snip made Alice wince slightly, but she just twisted and gripped the blanket between her hands harder. Giving the occasional rub against her pale cheek.

“Ok! I’m done. How does it look?” Kate exclaimed. 

Alice took a shuddering breath, relief washing over her. Standing up (never letting go of the blanket) she peered into the window mounted onto the wall.

She cracked a crooked smile upon the shoulder length hair.

“Better,” she admitted, “but now I need to get rid of this hideous color!” She gestured to her roots. Seeing Kate’s nose scrunch up upon what she was implying, she laughed.

“Don’t worry dear sister! You make it look marvelous! I just think it’s a bit to much Brown mouse for me, Dontcha think?” 

Kate cracked a smile and nodded along.

“Now! Should I dunk or pour this?” Alice asked with a light lithe, kinda confused on the whole process.

“I think your suppose to soak your hair in it?” Kate replied.

“Well then, let’s sit and chat shall we? You have got to update me on that Hot Crow girl? What was it, Somya? Sonie?”

“Sophie.” Kate finished, blushing lightly.

“Oh goody! You remember!” Alice smiled clapping her hands in excitement.

Kate rolled her eyes, but was smirking.

She managed to place the bucket in a certain way so all of Alices hair was in it, including the roots. Careful not to spill any more and add more spots to the floor she bet Alice had already caused.

And the two began to talk. 

Like really talk.

Like they haven’t had a good talk in literally years.

It had been a while before Alice brought up her hair again.

“Let’s find out.” Kate agreed, walking behind her sister, she lifted her head slightly, inspecting the roots as far as they would go. Cracking a smile at their results.

“Looks a starch white blonde! Just how you like it.” She commented. 

“Oh yippee! Let me see!” Alice cried like an eager child.

Allowing the other girl to step up, the two went back to the mounted mirror and stared at their reflection.

“It’s perfect.” Alice smiles genuinely.

She turned and hugged Kate in one motion. Squeezing hard. It took Kate a second to react, but once she did, she hugged back warmly. Leaning her head on-top of Alices still slightly wet hair.

“Anytime.” She promised. 

Alice squeezed a bit harder at this. Her beloved blanket clutched in one hand around Kate’s back.

“Ugh, you stink of bleach. You really need to take a shower.” Kate laughed.

Alice smirked and shoved Kate backwards lightly.

“Says you? What do you use, Axe Body wash??? Guaranteed Lesbian attractor?” 

Kate gasped in mock offense. Slapping Alices shoulder lightly.

“Whatever. Just be glad I didn’t sneak in some Pink hair dye into their!” 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Wanna bet? I could do it next time and you wouldn’t know Till afterwards?” She teased.

“I would like to take the time to remind you I have no hesitation to killing.”

“Which you never fail to bring up.”

“Well it’s not like your conversations are much more interesting?!” 

“Oh really?”

And that’s how it went, two sisters bickering lightly too each other. Finally rekindling something lost, and now found.

Also, Alice is a blonde again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this TheLifeStruggleIsReal!!  
> Tell me what you thought of it below??
> 
> I love this Kane sisters series and if anyone wants to suggest anything u will gladly do it!!! 
> 
> Reminder, NO SMUT!
> 
> Thank you!!!


End file.
